otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Volissenait
Volissenait was an Ex-Interrogator, and was found to be the long lost uncle of Volouscheur. He was usually quite, but forceful when he wanted something. It should also be noted that he had two minds, one good, and one evil. History Volissenait was born into Vollistan society in the year 2612. Unfortunately for him, this was during the Nall occupation of Vollista. Like most Vollistans, however, he did have a rather large extended family, including three mothers and three fathers. His early years were like many other Vollistans, beginning to learn how to play various musical instruments, as well as learning how to sing. Volissenait became an excellent singer, even as a small child, his cave would request him to sing songs on holidays, and at social gatherings. He put songs to memory easily, having to sing them over only a few times before he could perform them almost perfectly. He was an inquisitive child, always asking questions from his elders. He tended to be very talkative, and when no one was around to hear him, he’d babble on to himself about whatever his childish mind could come up with. Also, he liked to amuse himself, and his childhood friends with rudimentary telekinesis, which he soon became quite adapt at doing. For him, childhood was a happy time in his life, but it would not last. Upon his tenth birthday, disaster struck. His primary father was an Interrogator, and as such, the Nall decided that he too, would be good as an Interrogator. It probably didn’t help that Volissenait appeared to have some talent with his Psionic powers, making him a prime target for a future Interrogator. So, the Nall took him without warning on his tenth birthday, interrupting the celebrations and startling his family, who he would never see again. He was taken to the Academy on Vollista. There, he began the grueling process of learning how to extract memories forcefully. He hated doing it, but feared the Nall more, resulting in his cooperation within the program. It didn’t help that the Nall were so brutal in their teaching methods, sometimes literally beating their teachings into him. Eventually, this would lead to his acquiring an all but standard Interrogator trait, coldness. It became hard for events to phase him, and he adopted a “non-caring” attitude towards others during his training. There, the Nall brainwashed him into obeying them, and believing they were in the right. He forgot almost everything besides what he needed to do his job. His family, his friends, Vollistan customs, his singing, and his natural, curious nature were all lost to him in his training. Some things were beaten out of him, others were simply and brutally repressed by the Nall’s brainwashing techniques. When Volissenait eventually completed his Interrogator training in 2634 he was assigned to Grimlahd. His first Interrogation, of a Nall prisoner, proved disturbingly pleasant to the now all but heartless Interrogator, as was the twisted state his mind was in due to his Nall teachers. After ten years as an Interrogator there, he was promoted to service on a Parallax ship, and traveled about Parallax and occasionally outside it’s borders. However, this was not to last, as the threat of a Kretonian invasion threatened his voyages. But, his Nall overseer managed to get his claws on two tickets for Sanctuary. Volissenait was taken along by his overseer as a sort of security measure, almost like a bodyguard. Onboard Sanctuary, many things happened to them. The most important event, however, was Voltrix. Vollissenait urged his overseer to face the monstrosity and prove to Sanctuary that the Nall were honorable, but his overseer argued that many had gone before and failed, and his death at the hands of Voltrix would do nothing to help the Nall. With that event, Volissenait lost all faith in the Nall, it was his belief that they had lost their honor. As such, when Sanctuary entered Normal space again in 3000, Volissenait left the Nall, also because the Nall had decommissioned their Interrogators back at the end of the Parallax civil war, a few hundred years ago. After Sanctuary, Volissenait had many options of where to go, the galaxy was at his disposal. However, now that he felt he could no longer belong with the Nall, he was at a loss where to go. He felt a need to belong somewhere, even if he didn’t trust people, he needed to feel useful, that he was doing something for a greater purpose, which the Nall had given him. As such, this left him one option, Vollista. While he knew he could never truly belong there, he had distant memories of the place, and it would feel at least somewhat familiar. Perhaps he could meet up with a former family member who could help him, he reasoned with himself. So while Vollista might not be the best place for him, to him it seemed the only place he could go. Much as he feared, Vollista turned into a dead end for him. His mind still was incredibly twisted, and it pained many Vollistans to simply be in contact with him. He stayed at the very outskirts of the cavern he managed to find a home in where the Vollistans were tolerant of his disturbed mind, farming fungus to sustain himself, which he had been taught by a kind young Vollistan, who left the cave in search of poetic inspiration shortly after his arrival. Also, while he was on Vollista there was an almost constant battle raging inside his very mind. The familiarities of the place in which he was now living were not therapeutic for his mind, as he had first thought they would be. They awakened a long dormant corner of his mind, where his memories of Vollistan life before the Academy were repressed. This far distant corner of his mind wanted to stay on Vollista, and relearn everything he had forgotten, with the help of family members that he had not yet found. The rest of his mind wanted to return to his old ways, and have nothing to do with Vollista. And while the corner was small, it was strong, his memories returning clearer and clearer everyday. This constant battle within him raged day and night, the larger portion of his mind unable to win against the stronger and ever growing corner, and while this corner was strong, it was not strong enough to move him to begin the search for his family members. And so, he fought with himself for six years, going nowhere. However, this all changed after six years, when he had a flashback, a hallucination in fact, he had ingested a hallucinogenic mushroom, which he would do from time to time for comfort, to take him out of reality. However, he had a bad hallucination, something he had experienced before, but not this bad. It was of his childhood, and he was singing for his cave, with his family was all around him. While the small corner took comfort in it, the majority of his mind rebelled against it, and found it excruciatingly painful. Furthermore, he began to feel almost a physiological need to get inside someone else’s mind, to Interrogate again at this point. The majority of his mind had finally won, and he decided that he needed to get off of Vollista and get away, he had to find somewhere that wasn’t familiar. He had heard of Tomin Kora back on Sanctuary, mainly rumors about Lord Fagin, and the place sounded intriguing to him, somewhere where he could solve both his problems, get back inside someone’s head, to Interrogate, and to get away from the familiar. So, he quickly gleaned all the information he could about Tomin Kora. And now that Vollista was becoming more open to outsiders, and outside ships, he thought the time had come, and awaited the arrival of a ship that would grant him passage to Tomin Kora. Current Events After a brief stint in a cheap styrofoam cooler on board the Haste, parts of Nait's body have finally been put to rest on Vollista. The rest are rumored to have been used as compost on TK. However, the Haste's crew have been experiencing some strange occurances after his funeral, some of the crew seem to hold beliefs that Nait is behind these events. Logs Candy From Strangers A Beautiful Mind Reunion on Vollista A Deeper Look Arm and a Leg Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Vollistans category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica